Our Sunny Days
by Siberia-chan
Summary: Siberia and Russia are good friends. When Russia's darkest secret starts to push him over the edge, can Siberia's secret love for him pull him out of the abyss? ... Yay for fail summary! OCxRussia. T for potty mouth. Lots of fluff.
1. Ocean Spray

Chapter One

The Star Wars theme blared from Siberia's phone, jolting her awake. She blindly rummaged her side table for the small device, grumbling as she did so. After a long minute, she found it and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Siberia! You're awake!" Jersey's high voice poured out of the cell phone. "I have awesome news!"

"Hmmf." Siberia groaned, " You woke me up, Jer. This better be good, da?"

"It is, you git!" Jersey laughed, "I'm taking you to the beach!"

"No." Siberia said abruptly, "Too much sun."

"Please? I bought extra sunscreen." Jersey begged in her strange, half British, half French accent.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"You can borrow one. Be at my house at noon, okay? Bye!"

Siberia sighed and ran her fingers through her messy black hair. This would be a long day. She got up and put on a maroon sweater and black slacks with her gray boots. Her crimson earrings glistened as she trotted down the stairs. Latvia sat in the living room, trembling as usual.

"Morning, Latvia." she said half-cheerfully. "Where's Lithuania?"

"I...I don't know." he stammered.

"Okay." She sat next to him, "You are nervous again, da?"

"Russia showed me his new coat." he replied simply.

"He's not going to do anything. Relax, okay?" She got up and headed to the kitchen.

Her mouth full of granola bar, Siberia flopped into a chair. It was 11:30, soon she would have to face the sand and sun of the shoreline. Jersey greeted her at the door of England's house, and proceeded to drag the Russian girl to her room.

"I found you the cutest bathing suit!" Jersey gushed, "Come put it on!"

She ran to her closet and pulled out a bikini. It has the typical top, but the bottoms had a half-skirt attached to them. She shoved them at Siberia with an exited squeak, and pushed her into the bathroom.

Siberia emerged, tugging on the miniskirt. "It's so small." she complained.

"Stop being a baby. It looks adorable on you." Jersey grinned.

Jersey was right. The bikini was dark gray all over, with a light gray rose on both the left of the top and on the skirt-thing. It accented Siberia's stormy eyes perfectly.

"Let's go!" Jersey yelled, dragging Siberia along once more.

The waves crashed against the shore as Siberia watched in awe. The sea was so wild here, unlike the frozen beaches that were near her. Jersey set up their umbrella, and the two girls waded into the Ocean. Cold water crept along Siberia's skin, but it was warm to her. Water was much colder where she came from.

"It's so beautiful here." she breathed.

"Ah, mon ami, isnt it?" a heavy French accent wafted into Siberia's ears.

A hand touched her shoulder gently, and a warm breath danced across her neck. A shiver went down her spine, faster than lightning.

"Dammit, France!" she spun around, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Same as you, mon ami." he shrugged innocently.

"Whatever." Siberia rolled her eyes, and hurried away from the Frenchman. "Damn pervert." Jersey stared at her former uncle.

Siberia and Jersey played around a bit, but after a while they returned to their umbrella to rest. Siberia listened to her friend ramble on, letting the noise lull her.

An all too familiar "Kolkolkol." drifted by on the breeze, and Siberia jerked up. "Dammit."

"What?" Jersey asked.

"Russia's here." Siberia said, "Damn Latvia. He must have told him I was coming here." she buried her head in her hands. "Dammit. I'm in this tiny outfit, and the sun is too bright, and Russia's here. This is terrible, da?"

"Don't you get it, you git?" Jersey grinned, her blonde hair plastered to her face, "You look hot. Russia is here. Can't you put it together?"

Siberia's face turned redder than one of Spain's tomatoes. "I...I...I don't like Russia that way!" she nearly yelled, "Stop being such a France!"

"Whatever you say." Jersey smiled, and lay on her towel.

Siberia glanced around. There was France, and Italy, and Germany, but no Russia. "I hope I was just hallucinating." she thought.

"Kolkolkol." an all-too-familiar voice came from behind her, "I found you, da?"

Siberia looked up. Russia stood over her, grinning. He was only wearing his scarf and swim trunks, making Siberia flush again.

"You stalker." She stuck her tongue out, "Why are you following me?"

Russia frowned, "I wasn't following you. I've been here for hours."

Siberia blushed even more, "Oh."

"Walk with me?" Russia asked, his face revealing nothing.

"Okay." There was really no room for her to protest.

"Good."

He led her in silence until they reached a lonely outcropping of stones. They stood there for a while, simply staring at the ocean. After some long minutes, however, Russia broke the silence.

"The sun suits you."

"Sometimes."

"Clouds suit you better."

"Yes."

"You would be beautiful in a storm."

Silence. She turned and looked into his violet eyes, a soft smile forming on her lips. She said nothing, but slowly took his hand in her own. Suddenly, he jerked away.

"Your hands are freezing!" he yelped.

Siberia blushed profusely, making Russia smile sadly.

"Sorry. They are cold though, da?" he apologized.

"Yeah."

He wrapped her into a hug, causing her pulse to speed up. She blushed, but did not struggle. The sun shone on them, and the sea, and the stones. Siberia looked up, and he leaned in closer.

Just as the gap between their mouths was about to be filled, Siberia heard a muffled giggle. She whirled around, and tackled France. Her aura was darker than the night sky as she glared at him.

"You asshole. If you breathe a word of this to a single soul, I will scoop out those pretty little eyes of yours and feed them to the wolves." she snarled, keeping the Frenchman in a choke hold.

With a final "Stupid asshole.", she released France and got up. She turned around, but Russia had gone. With a long sigh, she headed back to where Jersey sat.


	2. The Forest

Siberia opened the door to the home she shared with Russia and the others slowly, hoping nobody would see her. Thankfully, nobody was within proximity, so she was able to sneak up to her room. The red wine-colored comforter greeted her face as she flopped onto her bed. The events of the day swirled endlessly in her mind, making every moment agonizing.

"Why does France have to ruin everything?" she groaned into her pillow. "Why was I kissing Russia anyway?"

She mentally kicked herself and curled up under the covers. She was not supposed to love her lifelong friend. Not Russia. Especially not him. Eventually, she gave in to the tug of sleep, and her troubles were forgotten until morning.

Sunlight danced across Siberia's eyes, coaxing her awake. She rolled out of bed, rubbing her bleary eyes. The events of yesterday returned to her thoughts, making her cringe. She shook her head, and proceeded to get into the shower. The hot water relaxed her muscles, and she soaped her raven hair gratefully.

Siberia wrapped a towel around herself, and sifted through her closet. She pulled on a long-sleeved gray shirt with a white scarf and black skinny jeans. She slid down the banister into the hallway, slamming into Estonia.

"Oh my." he gasped as he fell to the floor.

"Sorry." Siberia shrugged, "Can you get up?"

"Not with you sitting on me!" he said dryly.

Siberia glanced down, a blush spreading across her face. "Im sorry!" She hopped up, pulling Estonia with her.

She danced out of the hallway and into the sitting room, where she seated herself in a large chair. She buried herself in the works of Edgar Allen Poe, and was lost to the world.

Once upon a midnight dreary  
>As I pondered, weak and weary...<p>

A hand on her shoulder made Siberia look up from her book. Russia loomed over her, his violet eyes penetrating. She blushed, remembering the events of the previous day.

"Can I help you, Ivan?"

His eyes were bright with half-hidden pain. "Um...never mind."

He swept out of the room, his aura chilling Siberia to the bone. She heard the door slam shut, and she turned in that direction. After a moment's hesitation, she followed the tall nation. Tugging on her favorite hat and peacoat, she ran out into the snow, her onyx hair bouncing behind her. Russia's large footprints gave him away, and eventually she found him.

He kneeled in a sparse forest, his face concealed by gloved hands. He shivered slightly, and he hunched over the snow. Siberia walked silently towards him, a pale hand outstretched. She warily kneeled. Next to him, wrapping her arm gingerly around his broad shoulders.

He looked up, his face veiled by his platinum hair. "Si, I can't..." His voice, worn and tired, cracked in mid-sentence. "I can't do this anymore."

Stormy eyes locked onto violet ones, "Im not going to leave, Ivan, wether you want me to or not."

She squeezed his shoulder, but he clinched away and stood up. "You don't understand. I cannot be close to anyone without hurting them!" he yelled, his face tilted towards the sky.

"Damned if I know what's going on, Russia." Siberia sighed, "But let me know when you want to clarify."

She walked away without another word, leaving Russia alone in the cold. His words swam through Siberia's head as she lay on her bed.

"Damn it." she hissed as a salty tear escaped her iron grasp. "Shitty tears."

She got up and paced the room, before once again retiring to her bed. She muttered curses at the ceiling, the sight of Russia's pain-filled eyes haunting her thoughts.

"Damn it." Siberia said again, and called Jersey's phone.

The phone clicked, "Hello?"

"Can I escape to your house tonight?" Siberia breathed.

"Come on, then." came the reply.

Siberia quickly packed a small bag and rushed down the hall, proceeding to fall down the stairs and slam into Belarus.

"Watch it, bitch." Belarus growled, and slink away.

"Freak." Siberia muttered, and walked outside.

Siberia grabbed her tiger off his favorite rock on her way out, with a, "Get up, Luka."

She arrived at Jersey's house and saw her sitting in the living room with Bermuda. The boy's black curl bobbed as they talked, causing Siberia to snicker. Her friends turned around, and Jersey glomped the Russian.

"Yay! Bermuda came too! Let's play Mario!" The Brit chattered.

They played Mario Bros. together on the Wii, and Jersey died for the thousandth time that night. "Damn bloody hell! That shithead blue Toad fell AGAIN!"

She stormed around the room, cursing profusely. "If that blonde bitch in the pink dress wasn't such an idiot, we wouldn't even have to leave the damn castle! We could just get drunk! Bloody hell!"

Siberia facepalmed, waiting for Jersey to calm down. "She cusses worse that England, da?" she muttered to Bermuda.

"Yep." Bermuda lounged on the couch.

He was always so laid back, that sometimes Siberia felt awkward sitting next to him. "Uhh...how are you so calm right now?"

"I live at the beach. It's naturally calming." he grinned and punched Siberia's shoulder. "Or maybe you're just overly stressed."

"Damn you." She grinned back.

When midnight arrived, it found them collapsed all around the living room. Jersey was on the floor, Bermuda was sprawled on the table, and Siberia was snuggled up to a stuffed bear with Luka on her back. It was very strange. Siberia tossed and turned, the scene in the woods clouding her dreams.

**Sorry that this Chapter was a bit shorter. I've prewritten up to Chapter Four, so you won't have to wait. Sorry about Si's potty mouth. She hangs out with Prussia on the weekends sometimes.**

**Si: *huffs* Cursing is an art.**

**Me: Some people don't appreciate it like you do.**

**Si: Damn author, you're the one who writes my dialogue. S'not my fault, da?**

**Prussia: I agree.**

**Happy Spring Break guys! I'll be able to upload faster thanks to all my free time!**

**~Chan**


	3. Painful Memories on the Porch

The first days of sun danced across Siberia's eyelids, causing them to slowly slide open. Her gray eyes stared at the ceiling, tracing the tiny cracks in the plaster. She got off the bear with a sigh, running her graceful fingers through her mop of black hair. She decided to go home early, So she scribbled a note and placed it on Jersey's face.

Her boots stamped a path through the snow as she neared her house. A chill of nervousness ran down her spine as she thought of the home's main occupant. She sat on the stoop, and leaned against the door. She did not see the pair of eyes watching her intently.

Russia walked silently downstairs, and slipped out a window. "Damn me." he muttered, "I really shouldn't do this."

He slipped to the front of the house, and found the girl sitting on the stoop. She did not notice as he crept ever closer, but jumped when he sat next to her.

"You are home early, da?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Nyet. I come home when I want to." she replied just as quietly.

"You were always like that." Russia sighed, "Even as a child. So independent, yet you need something to hold on to."

"My greatest weakness..." Siberia sighed, "It was always you."

Color flooded Russia's face, and Siberia's mirrored it. There was a long, slightly awkward silence, but each was secretly happy for their own reasons. Russia looked at his companion thoughtfully. She was staring at the sky again, a blush still touching her pale face. She slowly turned and returned his gaze.

Russia's heart skipped a beat, but a horrible flashback ruined the moment.

-in italics-

Russia could not think straight as he kneeled next to the mutilated corpse of a young girl. Her eyes were filled with unimaginable pain, her limbs twisted awkwardly. Blood ran from her small mouth, still open in a silent plea.

He stared at his bloodstained gloves with disgust. Could this really be worth his freedom? No, he decided, this victory will never be worth the life lost to gain it.

He closed her eyes with a soft cry of "Slova..." and vowed never to love again.

-end flashback-

Siberia watched her friend carefully, as he seemed to be lost in a painful memory. In a sudden spur of instinct, she leaned over and glomped him gently. He tensed at her touch, but remained still.

"These are our sunny days, Ivan. Not a cloud in the sky." she mumbled, her face buried in his coat.

"And not a France on the horizon." he added.

Siberia released him with a frown, "Way to ruin the moment, dummy."

However, she could not keep herself from smiling. Russia cracked a small smile, and he helped her off the ground. "Let's go inside."

They sat in front of the fireplace, attempting to thaw their fingers. Siberia leaned on Russia's broad shoulder, and stretched her arms toward the flames. He had taken off his snow soaked coat, a rare feat for the Russian man. He now wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, as well as his usual pants. His platinum hair reflected the glow of the fire, and his violet eyes glowed with forbidden happiness.

The Star Wars theme came from Siberia's pocket, and she groaned. "Damn Jersey. Hello?" she opened it up.

"Is it still awkward there? Do you need me to hang out over there for a while?" Jersey asked.

"Nyet." Siberia replied. "I'm fine."

"You bloody git!" squealed Jersey, "I have read between the lines!" the Brit became quiet, "You haven't kissed yet, have you?"

"Umm... No." Siberia said, "Look, I'll call you later, da? Bye."

She hung up, and slumped to the ground. "Damn overprotective Isle."

Russia smiled, and lay back as well. He stared at Siberia's mouth for a moment, and then kissed her. Siberia's eyes flung open; she hadn't expected him to kiss her. After a second, however, she hesitantly kissed him back. Chills danced across her spine, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What the hell?" an all too familiar voice screeched, "Goddamn big brother!"

Russia jerked away, and so did Siberia, and turned to face none other than... Belarus.

"Shit." Russia cursed, grabbing Siberia's arm. "Let's run, da?"

He dragged her to her room, slamming the door behind them. They slid Siberia's dresser in front of the door, and hid behind it. For once, Russia grinned at being chased by his younger sister. The younger girl was a bit afraid of Siberia, and wouldn't attack as ferociously as usual with her around.

"Damn it." the black-haired one groaned, "I'm want to kill that incest-obsessed bitch." A slight smile lighted her rose-colored lips, and she looked into space. "But somehow I know I never will."

She got up and sat on her bed. "Gah. I'm all sweaty now."  
>She got up again, "I'm going to take a shower. Behave."<p>

She grinned as Russia flushed bright red, and stepped into the bathroom. She pulled her sweater over her head and stepped into the hot water, letting the steady pounding of the water loosen her taught muscles. She heard Russia moving around in her room. With a smile, she poked her head out of the curtain.

"Ivan, you'd better not be snooping where you shouldn't!" she teased.

There was a loud BUMP and a chorus of curses, and the girl laughed gleefully. She was often the only one (not counting Belarus) who scared the tall Russian. She used this fact to her advantage whenever she deemed it fit. She laughed once more and went about her shower.

Siberia wrapped a warm, cream-colored towel around herself and pulled on some fresh clothes she had brought with her. A tee shirt of a British band and a pair of not-too-skinny jeans were light clothing for this time of year, but Siberia didn't want the snug closeness of a sweater right now. It was too warm with Russia around.

She found the nation sitting on her bed, flipping through Alice in Wonderland. She smiled softly and sat next to him.  
>His violet eyes stared thoughtfully out the window.<p>

"I wonder of Wonderland is a real nation, somewhere." he said, almost to himself.

"Maybe..." Siberia replied.

There was a knock at the door, "Hello, little brother. May I come in?"

Russia looked relieved to find that it was only Ukraine, "Da, just let me move the dresser."

They scooted the dresser put of the way and cautiously opened the door. Ukraine rushed in, arms outstretched. She glomped poor Russia, and his face was lost.

"Belarus is pissed, Russia." she cried, "What did you do? Poor Latvia..."

"What happened to Latvia?" Siberia asked, worried.

"He has to listen to little sister rant." Ukraine replied, almost cheerfully. "So how did you make her so pissed, ah?"

Russia's face turned tomato red, and Siberia looked away. Neither of them said a word. Ukraine's smile grew ever wider, until it was a full blown grin. "Little brother!" she exclaimed and glomped him once again, "I knew it!" She then proceeded to glomp Siberia, and started to cry joyfully. "This is so cuuuuteeee." she wailed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uhh..." the two nations said simultaneously.

"It's okay, its just so cuuuttteeee!" Ukraine gave a fangirlish squeal and ran down the hall, "Sooooo cuuuttteeee!"

His face still rosy, Russia turned to his companion, "Let me take you to the world conference this weekend. Jersey and Bermuda are coming, too."

"S...sure." Siberia breathed, still slightly paralyzed from being squished by Ukraine's you-know-whats.

"I have to go." he smiled, "See you later."

Siberia waved at him and called Jersey. "Hello, Anya."

"I told you, git! My name is Anna, not Anya. Get it right!" Jersey huffed, "What happened?"

"You kissed, didn't you?" Siberia's blush was almost visible through the phone. "You DID!"

"Da, but..." she hesitated, "Belarus found us."

"That freakish bitch." Jersey groaned, "What'd you do?"

"Ran like hell." Siberia replied gleefully. "And staked out in my room."

"Oooooh. No more kissing?"

"No, but I took a shower just to freak him out."

"You are an evil genius, Alisa Orlov."

"Da."

"It's getting rather late. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Siberia heard the click of the phone and snapped it shut.

"I, Alisa Orlov, have fallen in love with Ivan Braginski." the words felt foreign on her tongue, but it was good to say them nevertheless. At least she could admit it. "Goodnight, Russia." she sighed, and fell asleep.


	4. Drunk in the Closet

The world conference was in full swing. Germany, Italy, and Romano were talking/arguing excitedly, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Jersey dragged Bermuda around the room, exited because it was here first time there.

The door creaked, and after a moment, was flung open. Siberia stepped in, the tassels of her hat swinging. "I have arrived!" she announced, and stepped inside.

Russia stood behind her, a what-have-I-done look crossing his face. She dragged him in to sit by England, Bermuda, and Jersey. The British girl chattered on about how "Iggy" didn't tell them where they were going until they arrived.

"Mother of God," Siberia groaned inwardly, "Does she ever stop?"

"OMG!" Jersey squealed again, "You're, like, totally here! Why aren't you surprised?"

"You have to stop hanging out at America's house on the weekends, Jersey." England sighed, "You're becoming a disgrace to the Queen's English."

"Sorry, Ig." Jersey smiled, "My lady's English will be used properly from now on." She turned to Siberia and rolled her eyes so that England could not see her.

"Shut up, dummkopfs!" came Germany's annual scream, "Let the meeting begin."

Soon a loud debate started on Greece's current recession, but said nation was currently asleep. Germany prodded him with a stick. "Get up, you arschloch!" he growled, "I'm tired of picking up your slack!"

Greece mumbled, and jabbed Germany's eyes with two sleepy fingers. "Ger'off."

"Ver dammnt!" the blonde yelped, and retreated to his seat, "Stupid, cat-loving, dummkopf."

The conference eventually ended, and Siberia stepped gratefully out of the crowded room. The chilly wind blew her hair around, and she picked up Luka from where she had left him. Bermuda stepped out of the door, his strange curl blowing around. He found Siberia and walked up.

"That was... Interesting." he said slowly.

"Da." Siberia replied, "Romano curses worse than I do."  
>She smiled happily, "He's such an ass, I can't help but like him."<p>

Bermuda chuckled, and leaned against the wall. Jersey ran out of the building, her dirty blonde hair bouncing around. "Hey guys." she said, hissing her "s" a bit.

Siberia waved, "Jer, have you seen that idiot roommate of mine? I have to get home so I can take care of Luka."

"No, but hey! I have to feed my cat!" Jersey turned and poked her head inside the door, "Iggy! Let's go!"

After a moment, she dragged the blonde man out of the conference room and disappeared. Siberia gazed off in that direction, shaking her head. "I need to hitch her to a hamster wheel, da? She'd power all of Britain for a week."

Bermuda grinned, and flicked a bug off his shirt. "I'd better go too. Big bro will need some help with Jersey." He waved and walked away.

Siberia sighed and went to look for Russia. She found him in the back room, drinking vodka. He seemed to be rather drunk.

"Not again." Siberia sighed, "Let's hope you're not like England when he's drunk." She grabbed his arm and hauled him up, and half led, half carried him home.

She sat the Russian on the couch and gave him a glass of water. He sipped on it thoughtfully. "I'm sorry." he slurred, "Prussia and I were playing a drinking game 'cuz Germany was boring, da? I lost." He chuckled quietly, "That man can drink beer like no human on Earth."

"Whatever, you ass. I practically had to drag you home." Siberia rolled her eyes, "Drink some water so your hangover isn't as bad."

She walked into the kitchen to grab Luka's food: a pound of beef. She took it to the Siberian Tiger, who gobbled it up faster than Prussia drank good beer. Luka moved into Siberia's lap, purring like a house cat.

"You are getting fat, da?" Siberia laughed, "I'll have to take you out more."

Luka purred, and the girl carried him into the house. She set him in his bed on her bedroom floor, and curled up in her favorite chair to continue her reading of Mr. Poe's works.  
>Lithuania poked his head in.<p>

"We have visitors." he said.

"Is it Poland?" Siberia smiled absentmindedly.

The brunette's eyes widened. "H...how did you know?"

"You're blushing a bit, and you're smiling a lot."

Lithuania's face burned brightly, and he left quickly. Siberia snickered, "I love messing with him."

She trotted down the stairs, and found that Poland was not the only visitor; Romania and Hungary had accompanied him. They were all sitting in the living room, chatting over hot tea. Siberia sat on the couch next to Romania. The vampire-like Romanian grinned as she sat down, exposing his sharp canines.

"Good evening, Siberia." he said in a throaty voice.

"Roma, don't pull the stereotype crap on me." she sighed, welcoming the old ritual, "My blood is too damn awesome for you."

Romania chuckled, "You sound like Prussia."

"I'm much more awesome than Gilbert." Siberia grinned, "He may be my friend, but I still trump him, da?"

They should have discussed political and economic problems, but they ended up goofing off the whole time. When it was time to go, half the party was drunk, and Romania ended up carrying Hungary home, but Siberia guessed he secretly enjoyed carrying her. She chuckled, and sipped her wine. 


	5. Help Me Stay

**Warning: This is the chapter where Russia's emotional problems get explained, and he breaks down. It involves a bit of violence, and may be a bit scary for those who are sensitive to such things. It won't be too gory, but who knows what your mind will conjure up. Also, in a previous chapter, Russia's memory contained someone called Slova. This is not Slovakia or Slovenia, but the personification of the Slavic Tribes that once inhabited Russia. Just so you know. **

Siberia walked back inside, and found Russia on the floor, clutching his head. He shivered violently, mumbling. She crept closer, but his aura flared up and she backed away. His eyes peeked out of his arms, and they glowed reddish-purple. A small drop of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. He shook violently, he was plunged into the past.

_Slova smiled sweetly at Russia, and she led him into her house. Russia was still just a young boy then, so the collective personification of the Slavic Tribes was still older than him at 10 years old in appearance._

"_Slova? Where are we going?" Chibirussia asked._

"_Inside. It is cold out, hm?" she answered._

_Chibirussia ran his small hand through icy platinum hair, and nodded. His purple tinged lips thanked him when the stepped inside. The older girl wrapped him in a hug, and Russia sighed. He held her back, enjoying the rare warmth._

Tears ran down Russia's face as he remembered her. They soaked his scarf, and his aura flared even more, letting more memories flow.

"_Russia." General Winter said sternly, "You must kill Slova if you are ever to be free."_

"_But Slova is my friend!" A slightly older Chibirussia cried, "I can't kill her!"_

"_You can and you will." General Winter growled, "If you do not, you will disappear. Russia cannot exists while the Tribes roam."_

"_Nyet!" Russia cried, "I will not!"_

"_That is not for you to decide, stupid boy. You will kill her one day. One day soon." The General's eyes narrowed, "And it will be soon."_

The scene changed, and Russia shuddered more.

_A fierce battle was raging, and a teenage Russia swung his pipe forcefully. Another soldier fell, blood hitting the tall man's face. He charged on, the strains of battle wearing at his mind. General winger appeared next to him, floating eerily next to Russia._

"_Remember. You must kill her if you want to win." He growled, and vanished in a swirl of snow._

_Russia's mind battled with itself, could he really kill his only friend? _I must, _he thought, _Survival of the fittest.

_He found the girl, who was now younger looking then him, and loomed over her. She stumbled to the floor, and raised her sword defensively. Russia's eyes glowed dully, and blood streamed from a broken nose. He raised his pipe, but the girl swung her sword, slashing across his chest. He roared an brought the pipe down on her head, and the Slavic Tribes were no more._

_He felt himself grow, and become a full-fledged nation. He was no longer just General Winter's hope, but a real nation. The ghost-man that was Winter released his mind, and Russia slumped to the ground. He bent over his friend's body, his blood dripping onto her. Her face was contorted painfully, and shame washed over the new nation._

"Slova!" the real Russia screamed. His aura was now blood red, and engulfed the entire couch. "I'm sorry, Slova…"

Blood was now streaming from his mouth, and his eyes matched his aura. Siberia was pressed against the wall, fear clouding her eyes. She knew Russia was losing it, and her common sense told her to stay away. Yet somewhere inside her, she knew that if she let him be, he would never be the same.

She pressed towards him, though his aura tried to push her away. The pressure on her mind was extraordinary, but somehow she kept going. She finally reached the couch, and the full force of Russia's aura hit her. Suddenly, she saw what he did, and she nearly collapsed.

Her knuckles where white from gripping the sofa, but she was growing weaker. Blood was streaming out of her nose, and she made a last-ditch effort to reach her friend. She tumbled into him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He struggled but she pulled her self up to him.

She lifted her lips to his ear, "Russia…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Through the pain of his memories, a single peaceful thought floated. Siberia's quiet voice soothed his mind, and suddenly he could feel again. He coughed, and the sudden warmth of her arms filled his mind. His aura wavered, stopping the stream of locked-away memories.

"Russia, please." Her voice was pained, as if she were hurt.

He tried to organize his thoughts, focusing only on her gentle touch. His aura wavered again, and fell away. He collapsed into her arms, and she hugged him tightly. He regained consciousness, and looked up at Siberia.

Her face was stained with blood, and tears ran down her face. His heart felt like it was breaking, and he hugged her close. "I'm so sorry."

**This chapter is a bit better written due to the fact that I was not writing it on my iPod like I usually do. So yay! Its longer than the others, or at least feels that way.**

**-Chan.**


End file.
